


Late at Night

by Seastar98



Series: They're Only Human [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I had fun, L is done with interruptions, M/M, Smut, first attempt at writing something like this but y'all asked me to, if you read the main story you'll know what I mean, starts off with a little angst but mostly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar98/pseuds/Seastar98
Summary: L could tell Light was thinking too much. He knew how important rest was to his boyfriend, and he wouldn't be getting any if he continued to brood like he was.He needed a distraction.And he knew exactly how to turn those dark thoughts into more pleasurable ones.





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Can't promise this will work as a one-shot, but the main story is a character watching the series so that should explain a lot. If you are here from the other story, this is right after Chapter 35.

L followed Light into their room. The beautiful tragedy moved to the window, looking out over the nightlife. He wondered if he would ever gain his footing with the younger man, if there would ever be a time when he was certain he was doing the right thing with him. He supposed there was no right way to go about any relationship, much less one as complicated as theirs.

He was angry at his behavior. He had been Kira when they first met, but he did not have the memories that made him the murderer. The man he loved was the one he had spent the last few months working beside. He had fallen in love with Light Yagami, who was innocent. Light Yagami, who had told him he never wanted to use the notebook again. 

Light Yagami, who continued to believe he deserved punishment, who didn't fully see how much he affected others.

How much he affected him.

"You are being selfish."He decided to be honest. 

Light turned to glare at him,"How?"

"You said the only person your suffering affects is you."He let the younger man approach him,"You're wrong."

His glare softened, and he closed his eyes,"I just…I don't want to be pitied for the rest of my life. I don't want people to let me get away with things because I'm going to face that in the afterlife."He sighed, and he got to look into those conflicted brown eyes when they opened.

"Do you think I would do that?"The detective asked.

Another frustrated sigh,"No."

He thought about what the best course of action was. He couldn't make any reassurances because there was currently no option they knew about that would avoid that aspect of the future. He couldn't make an empty promise, that was as good as a lie. He couldn't see continuing this discussion leading anywhere other than another argument. 

But simply going to sleep wasn't much better.

Light needed his rest, and to do that, he needed a distraction.

A pleasurable distraction.

"The only thing I've let you get away with."He stepped into his personal space, dropping his voice in what he hoped was a seductive way,"Is not kissing me on the roof."

He held Light's gaze. The ball was in his court. He could decide to play along and allow this distraction or he could stop it. He left it completely up to his boyfriend, but he was still disappointed they hadn't had their first kiss yet. That moment when he'd confessed would have been perfect, but sadly, they had been interrupted. There shouldn't be any more interruptions, not when everyone should be asleep.

Light's eyes darkened, but not with their usual anger or the more recent self-deprecation. No, that was desire, and he felt a thrill run through his body as he reached out to touch his face,"How remiss of me."

There wasn't any time for a witty retort before Light's lips were pressed against his own, the hand on his face moving to the back of his head. He brought his arms up behind his back, pulling the college student closer. 

None of the experimental kisses he'd had before felt like this.

He had never been as attracted to any of them as he was to Light. None of that fleeting curiosity compared to the deep seated lust he had for the beautiful man in his arms.

It was as if someone had injected fire into his veins.

He would gladly let it consume him.

All thoughts of taking this slow went out of his mind when Light's tongue demanded entry into his mouth. He moaned encouragingly as he allowed it, turning them both and slowly moving them to the bed. 

He wondered if Light was as naturally gifted a kisser as he was with everything else, or if he had gotten his skill from practice.

He pushed the younger man down. His soon to be lover let out a little gasp as he landed on the mattress, staring up at him with a desire so strong he doubted any person would be able to resist. He certainly couldn't, and he quickly straddled him, placing both arms on either side of his head so he could continue kissing him while messing up his normally perfect hair.

Light was his. 

He trailed his lips down to his neck, deciding to mark him as such. He found a particular spot on his neck that made his lover make an intoxicating little whine and focused his attention there. He moaned at the way his hands threaded through his hair, digging his fingers into his scalp in the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

"R-"Light's breath stuttered,"Ryuzaki."

That wouldn't do. He moved back, waiting for those gorgeous eyes to open. He took in a shaky breath of his own,"Call me L."

He was obviously not succeeding in his task to stop his higher level thinking because his boyfriend chuckled,"Should have known from the handcuffs."

L went back to sucking on his neck. Telling him his real name was a conversation for a more serious time. The last thing he wanted to do was have this come to an end. He had much more desirable appendages to stick in his mouth than his own foot. He made his way down his neck to the collar of his dress shirt. He started working on the buttons, his coordination impaired by his focus on his lovers moans.

"L…"He nearly froze at the sound of his name,"Off."

Light tugged on his shirt until he reluctantly gave him the space to pull it over his head. He made a mental note to wear button ups for the rest of his life, because the few seconds his lips weren't on the other's skin were seconds wasted. 

When he sat up to throw it aside he discovered a welcome hardness underneath him. He ground down on it as he worked on the last few buttons. 

He hadn't let himself imagine what it would be like to touch that perfectly sculpted torso. Every day, because Light insisted on showering every day, he got to look at it, knowing he would likely never get to touch it. 

He was certainly imagining all they could do now. He ran his hands over his abs, slowly making his way up to his defined pecs. His body was perfect, hot beneath his hands, and the way he responded...it would take all his strength to make this last. He wondered if he was even hotter on the inside, how hot he would feel wrapped around his dick. 

Light's nipples hardened to little buds, and he was about to take one into his mouth when the other's hands stopped his downward motion.

"L…"His love panted, and his hips moved down again. 

Hmm…maybe he was as kinky as Light had suggested.

"Are there…"His eyes slowly focused,"Are there still cameras in this room?"

"No one is watching."L promised, trying to go back to what he had been doing before.

Light held firm, keeping him away from his perfect body,"I'm not doing this if there are cameras in the room."

L let out a frustrated sigh, before working up the willpower to move. It was almost painful to separate himself from the younger man, and his jeans, loose but not loose enough, pressed uncomfortably into his erection as he went around the room, swiftly disconnecting the cameras. Every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour, but he soon finished and made his way back to the bed.

He was a little disappointed that he'd had to remove the cameras.

He struck the maybe from his earlier thought.

"Happy?"He asked sarcastically, pressing his palm against the bulge in Light's pants.

"Ah."His hips canted up into the touch,"Yes."He breathed, before dragging him back down into another earth shattering kiss. 

Perhaps they were moving slow, perhaps they were moving quickly. He lost all perception of time as he lost himself in the feel of his partner, the fire. Light was perfect, and his hand balled in one of the pillows when he hooked a leg around his waist, grinding up into his growing desire. He clenched tighter when he found a comfortable rhythm.

His hand moved down to remove the restrictive articles of clothing.

The door slammed open,"Hey!"

He threw the pillow without thinking, not even registering that someone had tried to talk to him. There had already been two interruptions too many. He may also have shouted something, but he mainly wanted to keep doing what he was doing. If anyone needed him they could wait until morning. For now he didn't want to use any higher brain functions.

The door didn't close again, and he faintly registered someone watching them. He turned and saw his heirs around the doorway. He quickly flushed for another reason,"I said get out."Light pushed him off, and he allowed himself to be moved to one side.

Matt dragged Mello and Near out of their room.

He stared at the ceiling, before deciding that he would leave that issue for tomorrow. It wasn't like they didn't know what sex was, or that he was in a relationship with Light. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who didn't look as embarrassed as he thought he would. Taking that as a good sign, he sat back up, but before he could make a move Light was doing up the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"He wondered.

"I'm going to check on them."Light said, chest now all the way covered,"They had to have a reason to come here, right?"

That reason could very well be to kill him by denying him access to his boyfriend.

"That can wait until later."He dismissed, crawling towards him to grab his hand.

Light drew it back,"So can this."

He really must not have been doing as good a job as he thought he was. The younger man attempted to fix his hair before leaving, and he stared back up at the ceiling. If he did bring Light back to Wammy's…this could become a more common occurrence. He couldn't even blame Light for this. He was the one bringing the kids into this relationship.

He had promised to be a better mentor, hadn't he?

And the first time they had come to him he had tried to dismiss him like he used to.

Loathe as he was to leave the bed, he did so. He walked down the stairs, then down the hall to the room he supposed the heirs were sharing. 

"Think you three can get some sleep or are there other matters to settle?"

He quickly opened the door,"There better not be other matters to settle."

"Ah."Light smirked at him,"I see where they learned it from."

He stared at his heirs,"May I have my boyfriend back?"

"L…"His love rose from his seat next to Near,"They had a legitimate problem."

He had a legitimate problem, but it wasn't that bad since he could see that his boyfriend was going to come back with him. Hopefully come in other ways later.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

L sent them a look suggesting that even if they weren't fine, they better act like they were fine. Mello shifted,"Stop treating us like kids, Yagami-sensei."

He dragged his boyfriend away before they could keep talking. He was glad his heirs liked Light. It would make his life easier in the long run, but at the moment he wasn't interested in sharing the younger man. The tension built on the short journey back to their rooms, and the second the door closed behind them he had Light pressed against it.

"Near was-"

He silenced him with a kiss,"Later."

"You should-"

He growled, moving them so he was once again pushing him down onto the bed,"I will get the cuffs out again if you even think about stopping."He threatened, earning another smirk.

It didn't take long to get back to where they were before the interruption. He managed to unbuckle his belt and pull it off, quickly followed by his pants. Light somehow managed to flip their positions, and he shuddered at the devious grin on his face. He slid down the length of his body, taking his boxers with him. He had half a moment of self-consciousness, before he relaxed.

Light wrapped a hand around his length,"Lube?"

He groaned, moving instinctively into the tight circle his fist made,"No."He fought to keep his eyes open,"Didn't plan for this."

"Hm."The younger man smirked, and leaned down to kiss the head of his dick. He licked up it a few times before taking it into his mouth. All thought went out the window at the sudden, wet warmth encasing him. 

He gasped at the pleasure coursing through his body,"Light…"He moaned, feeling his tongue flick on the underside of his length. He'd always thought Light had a gifted tongue, and he appreciated it now. He balled his hands into the sheets, fighting every urge to pull his head further down his length,"Like that…"He panted, his hips canting up.

Light held him down, and started to pull up. He whined, but before he could protest his lover took his down to the hilt,"Ah!"He couldn't resist threading his fingers through his hair,"How are you so perfect?"He asked the ceiling as he felt him swallow around his length. His grip tightened immediately, and the younger man moaned.

"Fuck."He made another effort to thrust up as the vibrations ramped up the pleasure, but Light had a strong grip. He shifted beneath him, knowing he wasn't going to last long. He reluctantly let go of his hair so he could shakily push himself up on his elbows. 

The sight of that perfect mouth wrapped around him was too much. Especially when his eyes looked up and met his. He fell back,"Fuck, Light."He looked back at the ceiling,"I'm going to…"That was all the warning he could give. He lasted a few more seconds, but Light took him in further and he cummed.

His lover swallowed and lapped at him as he softened.

L pulled him back up to kiss him, not put off by the taste of himself. He hooked a leg around him and reversed their positions. As much as he wanted to return the favor, kissing him was too addicting. He wrapped his hand around his dick and quickly jerked him off. He broke the kiss to watch his face as he came. 

He couldn't believe this man was his. For however long he wanted him because he couldn't think of a time he'd never want Light.

He wiped them off with the blanket and threw it off the bed. 

Light made a face, but then shook his head as he pulled the sheets down to get under them,"I'd complain if I were willing to move."His lover relaxed, all the tension from earlier gone. Goal met. 

He smiled as he joined him, reaching over to turn off the light, before leaning to kiss his Light. The urgency from earlier was gone. Soon they were just lying next to each other. He glanced at the clock,"You should sleep."

Light hummed in agreement,"Good night, L."He shifted closer, rolling into him so one arm was thrown across his torso. He dropped off to sleep faster than he normally did, and L enjoyed the lack of distance between them now.

It had been a long day, and he felt his mind drifting. 

Next thing he knew he was waking up to Light smiling at him. He stretched out contentedly as he yawned. It was the best sleep he'd ever had. His lover got up, not bothering to grab any clothes as he walked to their bathroom. He watched his wonderfully toned ass, missing his question. He sat up,"What?"

Light laughed as he looked over his shoulder,"Do you want to join me?"

He nearly tangled himself in the sheets as he went to follow him.

They couldn't put off the rest of the world forever, but they could focus on each other for at least the next hour.

He planned to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm not meant to write smut when this barely qualifies and it took my five days to write 2700 words when I averaged 3000 a day for the main story. I kinda want to know if I didn't completely fail, but at the same time I don't. I really don't.
> 
> But y'all asked and I attempted to deliver. If it sucked I'll just stick to what I usually write.


End file.
